


Borderlands Lemons & Oneshots

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cockblocking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masterbation, One Shot, Recording, Smut, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: As title says :)





	1. Sasha x Rhys

**Author's Note:**

> I must inform you that I am a slow updater, and I’m very new to AO3 :,)  
> But I hope you like these small stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha x Rhys

As Rhys is polishing his mechanical arm, Sasha bursts into his room, causing him to jolt in fear. "Sasha!" Rhys shrieked. Sasha laughs. "You really need to work on your voice. You sound like a woman." she laughed. Rhys rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What do you want?" he asks. Sasha placed her hands behind her back and began to rock back and forth. "I want to know how that uh,..robot arm works," she says with a devious smile. Rhys raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why? You're not going to hack it right?" he teased. Sasha made a 'pfft' noise and walked over to Rhys. "No, I already know how to do that." Rhys paused, "Wha-" Sasha cut him off, "I want to see how it works in a different way," she says as she slowly sits on his lap. 

Rhys didn't know what to do. Sure, he had feelings for Sasha, he knew he wanted to do things with Sasha, but something always held him back. 

Rhys looks at Sasha with a terrified look. "Oh come on. Don't be a wuss. It will only be a one time thing." She says as she wraps her arm around his neck. "Can you specify what this 'thing' is?" He asks. 

At this point, Sasha began to get frustrated. "Come on, Rhys, you know what I'm talking about. Now let's do it" she says with a frustrated tone. Rhys bit his lip. Sasha rolled her eyes. "Fine, what if I just do this," she says as she cupped Rhys's bulge. 

Rhys didn't stop her, causing Sasha to smile. "You like that?" she whispers. "What about August?" he breaths out. Sasha continues to rub more on his hardened cock. "Oh, don't worry about him, he won't know," she says as she tightened her grip. 

Sasha removed her self from his lap and got down on her knees. She slightly pushed Rhys back and began to unbuckle his belt. 

Sasha pulled out Rhys's cock and admired it. "Oh wow Rhys, you're bigger than I thought," she says with a seductive smile. Sasha licked her lips and got lower to his cock. 

Eventually, she placed her lips around the head. Rhys tensed up. Sasha chuckled and lowered her head. She began at a slow pace. Slowly bobbing her head up and head down and making sure that she licks around the head. Rhys moaned as she did such actions. 

Rhys placed his hand on Sasha's head, which annoyed her, but didn't say anything. He slightly gripped on her hair and began to make his own rhythm. "god, I'm going to cum". he moaned as he had even more tight grip on her. 

Rhys moaned loudly and pushed Sasha down on to his cock, forcing her to swallow his cum. Sasha made an unpleasant noise. She smacked his thigh, as she couldn't remove herself because Rhys continued to hold her down. Rhys felt the smack and let her go. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. 

Sasha pulled her self up and wiped her mouth. "Ew. you could have given me a choice for the placement of your load," she says with an annoyed tone. Rhys opened his mouth to speak. "But don't worry. I'd rather swallow it than have it in my hair." Rhys laughed nervously. "Sorry," he says as he scratches his hair. 

Sasha got up and began to fix her hair. Rhys zipped and buckled up his pants. "Um...Well, I'm going to go fix myself," he says as he slowly gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. Sasha crossed her arms. "you do that," 

As Rhys went into the bathroom and closed the door, Sasha quickly went to a shelf. She pulled out a camera and checked to see if it was still recording. She smiled and stopped recording. Once she got it, she quickly headed out of his room. 

\-------

Sasha walked to an alleyway and stood there for a few minutes. Soon enough, a shadow came out from another alleyway. "You got it?" the male voice said. Sasha pulled out the camera and handed it to him. A short haired blonde got into the light. "I didn't know you were such a pervert, August," Sasha teased him. 

August snatched the camera. "Shut up," is all he says and he begins to find the video. He watched a few seconds of it before shutting it off. "I'm going to uh, go back to my house." Sasha uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips. "Yeah, yeah, go jerk off to it you pervert," she says with a smirk. August rolled his eyes, turned around, and began to walk back to his home.


	2. Rhys x Reader

"Do you really have to go? Why can't you help me here in Atlas?" Rhys pouted. I adjusted my belt and slipped on my boots. "You know I have a long list full of open cases. The next time I'll be able to help around here is probably in a few months." I sadly say. "Besides, you need to be here to continue working on Atlas." I smile at him. "That's what I've been doing, but Maliwan has been a pain in the ass. Any day now they'll probably start a siege on Atlas." He complains. "Then find another vault hunter. I'm not the only one out there." I walk over to Rhys and grab his arm. "you'll be fine" I softly say before placing a kiss on his lips." I pull back with a smile. "And I want you to do me one big favor.". Rhys raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "What is it?" "I want you to grow a mustache" 

Rhys backed away in laughter. "oh nonono. I will never do that" he says shaking his index finger. "C'mon, do it for me? pleeease?" Rhys crossed his arms and looked at me with an amused looked. "Not in a million years.". I frowned "fine, be that way" I pouted. 

Rhys hugged me, "Don't worry babe. But I can't risk looking like a fool." I slightly smile, "You won't look like a fool. Even if you do, you'll look hot as hell." I teased. Rhys slightly blushed. 

"I got to go now. I will see you in a little while." I give him another kiss. "A little while, also known as a few weeks," he says sadly. I stare at the CEO and give him a sad face "once all of my contracts are done, I will be sure not to take any more for a while." I promised him. Rhys nodded his head and kissed me once more. 

I walked towards the exit of the headquarters. I looked back to see Rhys staring at me as I walk away. I pointed at him, "Get that mustache" I chuckle. Rhys hummed and said, "maybe". I laugh and walked out the door. 

\----Time Skip A Few Months----

Rhys was right about the siege. A week after I left, Maliwan did attack under the Calypso name. Bratty little twins should back off. 

Good thing that I'm on my way home. Bad thing is that I have to fight my way up to the headquarters. 

Eventually, I did make my way up to the CEO headquarters. I ran in and quickly shut the door. I turned around to see Rhys, Zer0, and multiple Atlas guards. I looked at Rhys with wide eyes as I saw that he grew a mustache. I smiled and ran to him. He opened his arms and I ran into them, receiving a big hug from him. 

I backed away and admired Rhys and his new mustache. "You took my word," I say happily. Rhys stroked it. "yeah, it's my new Siege war mustache." he says with pride. I slightly smirk, "looks good on you, big shot," I say seductively. Rhys smiled and rubbed the back of his hair. 

"We need assistance / Girlfriend can wait till later / Maliwan attacking/" The assassin said. I removed myself from Rhys. "You will get your chance. But for now, we must protect Atlas." I say with a small smile. Rhys nodded and began to walk back to Zer0 and the guards. I followed and heard in on the conversation.


	3. Katagawa x Rhys Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katagawa, CEO of Maliwan is completely obsessed with Rhys :)   
> Rhys hates him :))

Why must this happen! After many years, I restored Atlas to a fully functioning company. But a certain jackass has to ruin it. Well, make that multiple jackasses! After Lorelei told me that the CEO of Maliwan and Calypso Twins are working together I lost it. Well, not at the moment as I didn't want to lose my temper in front of the "vault hunter" she brought.

I scratch the back my neck and slid down my chair. "Katagawa is such an ass".

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad"

The sudden voice made me scream. And an embarrassing one at that. I stand up in defense and begin to look around. But no one.

"Calm down, I'm not in your office. Yet" he says cockily. "How did you this channel!" I yell. "Hacked into it. Your Atlas tech is so easy to penetrate" he says. I sit back down in my chair and cross my arms. "I know damn well you're not that smart" I gritted my teeth. "Ouch, that hurts Rhys. All I want is a good CEO to CEO talk". I glare at the wall "Sit on it Katagawa" I say coldly.

"Oh my god I love you so much~"

Did I hear that right? "What did you say?" I uncross my arms and sit up straight. "I said I loathe you so much," he says with a smooth tone. Katagwa adjusted hit tie with a smirk I raise an eyebrow and hum.

"I'm not giving you, or those twins any I formation about the vault. So call off your men, Katagawa." On the other line, I can hear Katagawa hum in thought. "I'd rather not. As much as I want to, I can't. Sorry Rhys, but this is just how I show my dominance". I can basically see that ugly grin on his face. "Dominance?" I laughed out. "How can someone like you have a Dominance?" I look down at my arm and wait for his response. "Like me? I look just like you!" Katagawa laughed but soon died down. "That sounded a lot cooler in my head.." silence followed behind him. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go like take care of my company. You're creeping me out," I say. Katagawa growled right before ending the call.

I sigh in relief and lean back on my cozy chair. I rubbed my temples and began to think about how I can help save my company.

——Katagawa Pov——

As soon as I ended the call I leaned over my desk and rubbed my eyebrows. "There's got to be another way" I say lowly.

I lean back a bit to open a file cabinet. I pulled out a small paper that has a photo of Rhys "one day" I say as I caress the photo.

"Katagawa, someone is here to see you," a male voice said. I quickly put the photo away and adjusted myself. "Uh, yeah?" The guard shook his head "never mind". I glare at him "Well then, get out". "Gladly," he said as he turned around and left.

I glared the man as he officially left my HQ. once he left I immediately pulled out that photo again. To uh, loathe the CEO of Atlas.


	4. Troy The Cockblocker - Calypso Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy is a cockblocker

Tyreen's Pov  
——

A large robot arm blocks my way. I growl at the person. "Damn it, Troy, let me leave!" I glare at my taller sibling. "Not until you tell me where you are going," he says with a smirk. "Move, or I'm going to crush that pathetic robotic arm of yours!". Troy's smile dropped into a frown. "Fine." he removed his arm. "Don't have psycho's sweep you up this time." He teased. "They were badasses! You don't know how scary that was." I exclaim. Troy snickers, "yeah, whatever. I just didn't think a siren would be able to get overpowered by psychos.". I roll my eyes, "At least they weren't trying to kill me" I say with pride.

I then shove Troy out of my way. "I'll be back tonight. I have to find someone.". Troy made an 'mhmm' noise before I left the house.

\-----Troy's Pov-----

Once Tyreen left and got a good distance, I began to follow. I know damn well she has no mission. I know she's been seeing people. I only know this because she leaves out her "journal". Seriously, how old is she?! Haha....Shit, psychos.

I ran behind a building as a small group of psychos walked by. I peeked around the corner and saw that the psychos began to follow Tyreen.

Tyreen stopped in her tracks and started to turn around. I quickly pulled back, hoping she didn't see me. Eventually, I looked around again, and unfortunately, Tyreen is gone. But she did leave behind a pile of injured psychos.

I ran to the group of psychos and asked where she went. They replied back in their usual psychotic talk. I roll my eyes and talked back to them in their embarrassing language. But this time, involving "queen". The psycho slowly pointed to a small house that was a few blocks down. For someone so short, I'm surprised she got there fast.

As I approached the house, I begin to look through the windows. I'm not just going to waltz in on a possible dangerous transaction. One wrong move and Tyreen can kill me on accident. Or on purpose, I don't really know.

I got to one of the windows and peeked in. And- Oh My God! She's fucking a dude! I was hoping for a goddamn deal that she was trying to cut me out of. But this, this is sick!

I ran around to the door and burst in. "What the fuck?" Is heard from the back hallway. I storm to the room and break down that door too.

Thank god Tyreen had already covered herself. I stare at the male with a mean glare "Get out" I say menacingly. "What- This is MY house," the man said back. I walk into the room. I pointed at Tyreen "get your clothes on and get out". She didn't say anything but wear a nasty glare on her face. "Don't look at me like that".

"Ugh" Tyreen got up and began to gather her clothing. I looked away from my sibling and focused on the man. "You have some nerve, dick," I say to the man. He didn't say anything.

After Tyreen had finished getting her clothes on, she painfully elbowed me on the arm, indicating that she's dressed. Or just to be a pain the ass.

She walks out of the room. I glared at the man "Don't ever go near my sister again".

——

"Why do you have to be such a bitch," Tyreen said lowly. It was so low it can be considered a whisper. "We have a reputation to hold. I don't want you to be known as the siren who fucks random, pathetic, poor, and dirty men,"

Tyreen crosses her arms, "you do the same thing!" She angrily steps in a puddle. "I'm not a 'queen'" I sarcastic say. "Well, Queen of the psychos" I laugh. "Well, at least I'm not a Cockblocker." I laughed at her insult.

Tyreen uncrossed her arm and put them in the air as if she's showing something off, "Troy, the king of Cockblockers" I roll my eyes at her. "Whatever".


	5. Tyreen The Cocklblocker - Calypso Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Superfan" is actually Moze, because I ship Troy with Moze :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is REALLY short, I'm going to start trying to make them a little longer now.

Finally! It's my time to shine! Troy had to be a little shit and cockblock me, now it's my turn. He has one of our superfans locked in a room with him. He thinks that I don't know what his plan is. I know he does stuff with the females. And with a cute superfan like this, I know he'll try his best to get her.

As I wait outside the door I can hear their conversation go on as a normal interrogation. It went on for ten minutes. I started to assume that he wasn't going to try his luck. So, I left to go and get a snack.

I came back to check on it, and I hear such gross and nasty noises. I smile in excitement as this is my time to finally get him back. I didn't want to go in all smiling. So, I have to make sure that I look mean as hell.

As soon as I put on my face I burst through the door. As I made eye contact with Troy it made me regret giving him payback. It feels so weird to look at him in this state. I made sure to not look below his waist.

I focused my gaze on the small vault thief. "Poor little superfan. I feel sorry for you. He always brags about his skills, but all women say he's a lost cost." I laughed. Troy began to dress himself the entire time he looked at me with an angered look. I laugh at his face and turned to the tiny thief "Get up superfan, you're going somewhere else." She obeyed by grabbing her clothes and running to me.

I looked over at Troy who already got his pants on. "Next time you think about fucking with me," I paused and gave him a sinister smile. "Think about the consequences," I say as I place him in a phasehold for a few minutes. "Just be glad I'm not taking some of your life source,".

Before leaving the room, I gave one last look. "One last thing, we have a reputation to uphold. You shouldn't really be doing this" I noted with the best smile on my face.

I grab the superfan and began to walk with her. "Poor thing. I know we're royalty, but that doesn't mean you have to sleep with my brother." I say with a smile. All she did was glare and cover her chest while walking down the long corridor.


End file.
